


a figure of melting skin

by fingeronmypulse



Category: radio.Signal (Visual Novel)
Genre: Codependency, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff if you squint and twist your neck, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Spoilers for Ending 1: Sin (radio.Signal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingeronmypulse/pseuds/fingeronmypulse
Summary: "There, there. You did well. This is who you are. Now come back to me, and I will love you forever."Post Ending 1 : Sin. The voice on the radio guides his friend home.
Relationships: Player Character & Radio Voice (radio.Signal)
Kudos: 1





	a figure of melting skin

"You have to listen to me, alright? The sirens are getting closer. You must leave now."

"I'll guide you out, of course. I'll be here with you till the very end. Don't turn off the radio."

"The staircase is unsafe for you now. Go five steps forward, then turn left. You can take the elevator downstairs."

"There's fungus growing on the walls here. You're on the right path. Can you hear the walls breathing? They're listening. Everything comes here to die, and they are waiting for you to join them. Just like how the the hag joined them."

"You will not die here. You just have to listen to me."

"...What are you doing? They're going to catch you if you keep idling around. They'll take your freedom away. Everything we've worked for will be in vain."

"Come on, keep moving. You'd really be useless without me."

"The floor is rough beneath your feet. Here, through the door on your right. There's a button just six steps in front of you. We don't have much time."

"Fourth floor. Third floor. Second floor."

"A child looks at you as you exit Felix Bloom Hospital. Ignore her. Keep walking."

"You just need to trust me, okay? I know you don't like the city. It's as rotten as you are after all. You just need to listen to me, like you always have."

"Twelve steps to your right. Here's a place where you can wash the blood off your hands. Be quiet, we can't afford to be caught now."

"Good. You're doing good. At least you can follow instructions."

"Turn right at this junction. Left at the corner store. We're very close."

"Five paces after this corner. A door will be there."

"Five, four, three-"

"Welcome home, _friend_."


End file.
